


AN UNREALISED DREAM

by evrquwl18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Friendship, Wishful Thinking, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrquwl18/pseuds/evrquwl18
Summary: A dream of Oliver makes him realize his loss.





	AN UNREALISED DREAM

**Author's Note:**

> Its just in the Arrow series, I have always imagined a scene where everyone who has had close friendship with Oliver comes together. So John Diggle, Tommy Merlyn maybe resurrected and Slade Wilson end up supporting Oliver. Since that is seeing as less and less likely so here is a shot.

Oliver heard a noise and looked from the oven a smile appearing on the face as he sees Felicity standing in front of him. Her hands wrapped around her belly she looks at him a face he would say was glowing and she would say was tiredness. Felicity asks “Is it ready?”. Oliver replies “the cupcakes will take 15 more minutes. Where are the others?” she points towards the balcony laughter in her eyes as the sounds of laughter is echoing through the open balcony doors. Felicity said “you do know the more you cook for them, the more they are going to depend upon you.” Oliver shrugs with a grin on her face, walking towards her and kisses her nose. He whispers “Why don’t you get off your feet and I will send William with a few of these cupcakes when they are ready?” Felicity crunches her nose saying “Oliver I am pregnant with twins not invalid.” He said “I know and I would feel much better if my wife was resting with her feet up.” Oliver turns felicity and slowly walks her to the hall to the comfy armchair that she always moans is the best. Turning back, he walks into the kitchen, and checks the cupcakes again. Hearing the sounds of laughter, Oliver smiles and grabs a beer. Walking outside he sees them standing near the grill, and comments “You do know that you all are here for learning to cook?” Diggle looks at him with a mischievous grin and said “Sorry Oliver but you are the best cook that we know of.” Slade snorts and said “You should have seen him on the island, took me 6 months of burnt fish to teach the boy how to properly cook fish.” Tommy raising his beer and said “Hear, Hear Oliver barely stepped into the kitchen. But man he used to make such good omelettes. Thea loves them.”

 

Oliver said “ You do know that you are also here to help me get the babies room ready.” Diggle said “Oliver man the instructions are Japanese.” Oliver looked silently at Slade with a raised eyebrow and Slade just raised his hand and said “Don’t look at me. I never interacted with Japanese people, except the ones who showed guns to my face.” Seeing Oliver’s gaze on him, he said “Don’t look at me. I just know a few Japanese words and they all seem to be of sexual variety.” Shaking his head with a grin, Oliver said “ What will I do with all of you?” Diggle slung his arm around Oliver shoulder as Slade and Tommy came a little closer “Tolerate us.” And the laughter echoed in Oliver’s ears even after he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make it into a story but I am still not sure. Do post a review and comment. For now it is a one shot.


End file.
